


Notion

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Notion

Natasha never believed in marriage.  
Because she never believed in love.  
But Clint makes her rethink everything.  
He makes her fall in love with him.  
And she does,  
Because she is weak to resist him.  
She had always wanted him.  
And when she got him.  
She felt full.  
She felt elated.  
That someone loves her for her and not just her body.  
Clint doesn't try to change her.  
And for that she is grateful.  
She is now his wife.  
Abd she doesn't regret that decision.

Being married to Clint,  
Is like being his friend,  
Just more intimate,   
And permanent.   
More happiness


End file.
